


Control

by CeiphiedKnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Self-Indulgent Sin, Shameless Smut, post-reveal, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy about 2000 words of weird exposition and smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy about 2000 words of weird exposition and smut.

Sometimes, Ladybug truly hated that Chat was faster than her.

Not by much, to be fair, but he was built for speed. Lithe and strong, able to bound across rooftops much faster than she could find purchase with her yo-yo and swing after him.

Some nights, they made a game of it.

She would bound after her partner, but quickly lose him in the shadows. He also had night vision, much to her displeasure, so it was easy for him to blend into the darkness that surrounded them, yet still watch her search. He was at home in the alleys and grooves between old brick structures that had been standing for a thousand years.

Sometimes, when Ladybug allowed herself to conjure a picture in her minds-eye of his sterile and modern home, she understood why he fit so well into the shadows. 

The shadows cast by the lights of the Eiffel Tower, thrown across and between crumbling structures, had a life of their own. The shadows told stories, and they were not the kinds of stories he ever got to hear in his everyday life.

Though Chat Noir fit well into the darkness, he was the brightest light in her life; the brightest in her personal sky. And yet, deep down, Ladybug knew that he still thought of himself as somehow less than that.

It was Chat’s darkness that she found herself skulking in, able to feel his eyes on her but not able to see him.

If she wasn’t so familiar with the sound of his boots, she would have been far more surprised when arms encased in magical leather emerged from a shadow directly behind her. He wrapped both of his arms around hers, pinning them to her sides, and pulled her back against his chest.

“Gotcha,” he whispered directly into her ear, and she shuddered.

Admittedly, she enjoyed when they played this game, because in the end they both won.

“You did get me,” Ladybug said, her voice teasing. “Now what are you going to do with me?”

She felt his breathing hitch more than heard it, and she allowed a small smile of triumph.

His voice was strained when he finally replied.

“I’m going to do this,” he said, then immediately began nibbling on her earlobe. He was careful to avoid her earrings, but his hot breath in her ear, and the little bit of pain from his teeth, was all it took to get Ladybug coming undone in his arms.

She tried to hide the fact that she was moaning, but when he bit down particularly hard and then immediately laved the area with his tongue, she was lost.

“P-Patrol is over,” she managed to say, all the while starting to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the stress that was pooling between her legs.

“Is it?” Chat said, and Ladybug could hear his smile.

“You know it is,” she said. Then, as punishment for teasing her, she arched her back and rubbed her ass against the firm, leather-clad erection behind her.

Chat’s squeak did not go unnoticed.

“You’re right,” he conceded. “Look at the time! We should be getting you home.”

“Wait,” Ladybug said, “What about you? Your bed is bigger!”

“Yes, but my father is home tonight.”

“My parents are always home!”

“But your bed is in a loft, in an attic. They won’t hear us.”

“Fine,” Ladybug agreed. “But next time we’re going to your place. I’ve been meaning to christen that shower of yours.”

“You sort of have,” Chat replied, and Ladybug finally spun around to see the mischief in his eyes. “That is, if my fantasies count.”

She knew she was blushing under her mask, and she knew he could probably see it. 

Bastard.

She was a bit disappointed in herself, actually. She thought that she was over the blushing and stuttering phase of their relationship.

Sometimes, though, he could still get to her.

And she knew he loved it.

Ladybug let out a soft squeak of her own as Chat swept her up into his arms. He secured her, bridal style, then took off across the rooftops of Paris. The cool night air whipped through their hair and across their faces, and as Ladybug glanced up at her love, she saw that his cheeks had been reddened by the wind.

He looked so happy in that moment, with his pink cheeks and a soft smile lingering upon his lips. Ladybug never wanted him to be sad ever again.

They landed on her balcony in record time.

“Someone is impatient,” Ladybug teased, hopping out of Chat’s arms.

“Always, My Lady,” Chat replied with a grin.

They dropped their transformations at the same time, and Marinette opened the hatch that led straight down to her bed.

“We’ll leave the two of you alone,” Tikki said as she quietly zipped off, tugging Plagg with her.

Adrien rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Marinette winning the kwami lottery.

The girl smiled up at him and winked. It was a long-standing joke of theirs, that Tikki was a kinder and more considerate partner than Plagg...but Marinette knew that Adrien and Plagg loved each other. They just showed it in a more colorful way.

Marinette tumbled down onto her bed, and Adrien followed right after.

He wasted no time cuddling up to his girlfriend, and she felt his little problem from earlier up against her ass.

Giggling, Marinette whispered, “Aren’t you even going to buy me dinner first?”

She felt his grin against the back of her neck. “Whatever the princess desires, she shall have. Although, I do keep trying to buy you a ring, and you keep saying no.”

“Adrien, we’re eighteen,” Marinette deadpanned. It wasn’t a true argument between them, not really, because there was no malice behind it. However, she had to remind him almost daily that they were still teenagers, and that she had no intention of being a child bride.

“True,” he finally agreed. “But I’ll convince you, eventually. Until then, there’s nothing stopping us from practicing for our inevitable wedding night.”

Marinette had to smother a louder laugh with her hand. “Your confidence never fails to astound me.”

She rolled over partway to face him, and he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Marinette hummed in approval and deepened the kiss, just as Adrien’s left hand began traveling up and down her body.

His touch trailed past the waistband of her shorts, and eventually reached the curve of her ass, which he grabbed and pulled her even closer to him.

Marinette gasped as they made contact, with his hardness brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She ground against him, not even caring that she was now the impatient one. She needed a harder touch, more pressure against her and inside of her.

Adrien gently pushed her onto her back, and withdrew his hand. He trailed it back up her hips and across her stomach, never breaking contact with her sensitive skin.

“Adrien,” Marinette moaned, her voice breathless and needy.

The blonde hummed a bit in response, and plunged his hand back underneath the waistband of her shorts, but this time in the front.

“Is this what you need?” he whispered as he wasted no time finding her clit and rubbing it hard with his index and middle fingers, just the way she liked.

Marinette nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and enjoying the way the muscles in her lower belly began to coil.

Adrien knew, from several years of practice, that she needed this part to be a bit rough. He kept rubbing her, hard, though breaking from time to time to dip his fingers inside of her. He would bring her natural moisture back up to her clit on his fingers, and go back to circling the swollen bud.

Marinette knew she would finish soon, but this wasn’t how she wanted it to happen tonight.

She slowly reached down and grabbed his wrist, halting his ministrations.

“I need you,” she said when green eyes shot her a questioning look.

Adrien withdrew his hand once more, and leaned back on the bed just enough to get his pants and boxers off. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor.

Marinette copied him, relieving herself of her own clothes, and pulling the ties from her hair.

Reaching just past Marinette’s head, Adrien opened a drawer next to her bed and frowned.

“You’re out of condoms,” he said.

He nearly screamed when he felt Marinette’s small hand suddenly wrap around his cock.

Turning to look down at his girlfriend, eyes darkened with lust, Marinette tried not to laugh at his debauched expression.

“I’ve been on the pill for over three months now,” she explained. “We don’t really need a condom...and, also,” here she blushed a bit, which seemed silly since she was literally holding his most intimate organ in her hand, “I want to feel you. I want you inside me, with nothing between us.”

Adrien groaned, making Marinette frown a bit.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Adrien said, gently pulling himself from her hand and leaning over her, between her open legs, “In fact, you said something so right that I nearly just came in your hand.”

Marinette’s mouth fell open in an ‘o’ of surprise, and she blinked rapidly.

“Oh,” she finally said. “Sorry about that.”

Adrien just smiled and looked down at her as if she were the most beautiful and important thing in all the world.

“Ready?” he asked, as he always did.

“Yes,” she replied, as she always did.

Taking himself in hand, Adrien gently slid into Marinette’s wet heat.

She knew how wet she was, but she still marveled at how he felt as he filled her up. There was only the smallest bit of friction, but they fit together so perfectly that he hit all of her most sensitive spots. Sometimes, it almost seemed as if they were made for each other.

Once he was completely engulfed in Marinette, Adrien began moving. He always started slow, even though he knew she would ask for it harder and faster.

He leaned over her completely, touching his bare chest to her breasts. As he moved inside of her, beginning to pick up speed, Marinette gasped as his skin brushed against her hard nipples.

She closed the remaining space between them and captured his lips. Adrien picked up speed again, and also began thrusting harder. Marinette knew that he was more than familiar with this particular dance of theirs. And, just like on the battlefield, he knew what she needed him to do without exchanging any words at all.

Marinette pulled away to catch her breath, and dared a glance over Adrien’s shoulder at his hips jutting up and down as he fucked her into her mattress.

She had never seen a more erotic sight in her entire life.

“A-ahhh,” she groaned, raking her fingernails down his back. She had meant for it to be his name, but he started thrusting even harder and all rational thought left her head.

“Marinette,” he said, gazing down into her deep blue eyes, “I’m going to cum soon.”

She smiled gently, reaching around to cup his cheek, and said, “I want you to.”

That was all it took, and Marinette swore she felt him get harder and fill her up just a bit more before he came inside of her.

Sweaty and satiated, Adrien pulled out and sat back on his knees.

His cock twitched when he saw the white cum start trickling out of her, mixing with her own juices and staining her pink sheets.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, giving him a curious look.

“Yeah, sorry,” Adrien said, smiling his best model smile. “It’s just that I’m feeling very manly and possessive of you right now.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t forget who’s really in charge here, kitty.”

With that, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, far more chaste than their others.

Adrien followed her lips as she pulled away, making the kiss linger.

When they both opened their eyes again, and green met blue, he said, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. Semi-Charmed Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those little red panties they pass the test  
> Slide up around the belly, face down on the mattress…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I give the people what they want! Shameless shower smut! Happy 1st Anniversary, Miraculous!
> 
> Seriously, do not read this if you are underage because I will turn this car right the fuck around.

It was a balmy summer evening in Paris, and Adrien found himself having a nice shower with one of his bathroom windows cracked open to let in some fresh air, and vent the steam from the room.

He had just rinsed his hair when he sensed someone behind him. He had been Chat Noir for long enough to have picked up certain senses, even when not in costume.

Grabbing the nearest weapon he could find (a small razor) he spun to face his attacker.

Ladybug was smirking at him, with both hands behind her back as she rocked from side to side.

Adrien felt himself blushing, though more due to his overreaction than his nudity. After all, it's not as if she hadn't seen it before.

"I guess you weren't expecting visitors, kitty?" Ladybug said, flashing him an even wider grin.

Adrien groaned as he placed his razor back on a shelf and said, "Generally, I'm never expecting a superhero to come in, unannounced, through my bathroom window."

When he turned back to face her, Ladybug was not even attempting to hide the fact that she was checking him out. 

Which, for some reason, just made him blush harder. It was amazing how she still had that effect on him.

Marinette said nothing as she mentally released her transformation and Tikki fluttered out of the room as quickly as possible, phasing through the door that led into Adrien's bedroom.

Adrien was rendered speechless yet again, as his girlfriend had been wearing nothing underneath her costume, save for the tiniest pair of red panties that he had ever seen.

He knew she liked pink, but he would always swear that red was her color.

Marinette cleared her throat, causing Adrien to shift his focus away from her state of undress, and said, "I guess I just felt like joining you."

The model tried to do his best model-pose to prove that he was completely at ease standing naked in his shower with his mostly naked girlfriend.

But then she gave him her most saucy Ladybug smirk, and he was done.

Adrien grabbed her and pulled her against him, under the spray of the shower, faster than his brain could keep up.

Marinette squealed in surprise as she was drenched, but those squeals quickly turned to giggles.

Adrien crashed his lips to hers, and used his considerable upper body strength (after all, saving Paris all the time was an intense workout!) to grab his girlfriend by the hips and hoist her up so that she straddled his waist.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders for more leverage, but their kiss was never broken. (Which, if Plagg were ever asked, he would claim that 'attached at the mouth' was their constant state of being.)

Finally, they had to break for air, and Adrien squeezed Marinette's strong, pale thighs.

The skimpy red underwear were drenched to the point of becoming transparent, and Adrien finally decided that it was time to say goodbye to them.

Not even bothering to turn off the shower, Adrien blindly directed them to the steps just behind them. They led to his large bathtub and were outside of where the shower spray could hit them, so when Adrien felt the first step with his foot, he carefully lowered them both down.

Placing Marinette into his lap, with her back to his chest, he wasted no time divesting her of her tantalizing (but now sopping wet, and not in the fun way) panties. 

Marinette leaned her head back and rested upon his shoulder. As she spread her legs apart with the backs of her knees resting upon the tops of Adrien's thighs, she looked up at her boyfriend and gave him her best Cocky Ladybug Smirk™.

She felt a rumble go through Adrien's chest as he moaned and captured her lips again.

Adrien reached around his girlfriend, so that he could knead her breasts as they kissed. Her nipples were hardened little points, and he rolled them between his thumb and index finger.

Marinette moaned into his mouth and shifted her weight a bit, so that she could turn more towards him and gain better access to his tantalizing kisses.

He soon broke away from her, though, and she let out a little whine of dismay.

"Patience, princess," he cooed, kissing down the side of her neck and to the curve of her shoulder.

Their wet skin was cooling, raising gooseflesh and making their skin more sensitive.

"Adrieeeeeen," Marinette pouted as he worked his way back up to her jaw, leaving soft nips with his teeth as he went.

Without a word in response, he lifted her up off his lap just enough to take his length in hand and guide herself down.

Once he was enveloped in her wet heat, she leaned back against him, their cold skin sliding together as she pressed her back against his chest and captured his lips again.

They kissed wantonly, with teeth and tongues, to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Adrien had taken the lead in thrusting up into his girlfriend, whereas her legs dangled helplessly over his own.

Marinette arched her back and began gyrating her hips to try and meet his thrusts. Once a new rhythm was established, neither spoke any more words, simply letting their moans and the sound of skin on skin speak for them.

Reaching around again, Adrien found Marinette's clit and began rubbing her furiously, which briefly disrupted their rhythm.

"Ahhhhh," was all Marinette could say to that.

Marinette knew Adrien must be getting close, because they were so in tune that she could feel him swell within her body.

After a few more hard strokes, he came, but kept pumping and rubbing furiously so that his princess would soon follow.

As he absentmindedly bit down on her shoulder to silence his cries of pleasure, she toppled over the edge and let out a fairly loud, " _fuck_ " before collapsing against Adrien.

"I hope Nathalie didn't hear you," Adrien said into Marinette's ear, and she could hear his grin.

"Liar," she said, still breathing heavily. "You would love it if she heard. You'd love it even more if your father heard, so he'd figure out that you're actually naughty when he's not looking."

Marinette finally slid off her boyfriend's lap, somewhat bonelessly, and reached for her discarded panties.

"Ew," she said, holding them up. "They're still soaked."

"Leave them," Adrien said, standing on wobbly legs. "You can wear some of my clothes. Unless you want to call Tikki and go commando under the suit."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We're technically always commando under the suit. They're magic."

Adrien just brushed past her, making a little "mmm" of agreement in the back of his throat.

He went back under the spray of his shower and began cleaning himself up.

Marinette shrugged and joined him once more, since her damp hair had become a clump and she smelled like sex.

Before too long, Marinette found herself with her back against the cold marble of the shower wall, with her boyfriend's face between her legs.

As he ate her out like she was Christmas dinner, she stifled her screams with the back of one hand, while the other tangled in his wet blonde hair.

She didn't have to go commando that night, because by the time she finally left the Agreste mansion, her little red panties were finally dry.

Marinette destransformed as she hit her bed, and was asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow.

_All in all_ , she thought as she drifted off, _a job well done for the heroes of Paris._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess let me know if you want to see them christen his shower?


End file.
